Zevran Arainai
} |name = Zevran Arainai |image = ZevranBetter.png |px = 270px |title = Antivan Crow |affiliation = Antivan |gender = Male |race = Elf |class = Rogue |specialization = Assassin |voice = Jon Curry |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} Zevran Arainai is an elven Antivan rogue and accomplished assassin. He is a possible companion and romance option for Wardens of either gender in Dragon Age: Origins. If Zevran's approval is 27 or more, he will teach the assassin specialization. Background Zevran is the son of a Dalish elf who fell in love with an elven woodcutter. She abandoned her clan and moved with the woodcutter to Antiva City. Zevran is unsure whether the woodcutter is indeed his father. After the woodcutter died suddenly, presumably from disease, she embarked upon a life of prostitution to pay off his debts, dying soon after while giving birth to Zevran. Along with other elven orphans, Zevran was raised by the prostitutes in the brothel until the age of seven, when he was sold to an elite guild of assassins called the Crows of Antiva. He attempted to resist their training but eventually accepted and excelled in his position. Trained in both stealth and seduction, Zevran became one of the Crows' most promising assassins. Involvement ''Dragon Age: Origins'' Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening Dragon Age II Gifts Zevran enjoys leather items and bars of gold or silver. When given the Dalish Gloves, he will initiate a brief conversation that may lead to an extra approval bonus, for a maximum of . }} He also enjoys a Rare Antivan Brandy (DLC) for Initial statistics Zevran starts out as a Rogue one level above the warden. Relative Attribute Weightings on Auto-Level: Strength 0.5, Dexterity 1.5, Willpower 0.5, Magic 0.125, Cunning 0.375, Constitution 0. Class: Rogue Specialization: Starting Talents/Skills: ''' '''Assassin: (level 11 despite requirement of level 12 for this talent) Rogue: (level 9) (level 12 despite not meeting the dexterity requirement) (level 10) Dual Weapon: (level 8) (level 7) , on he starts with Cripple. Uncomfirmed for . }} Gear Initial gear Zevran specific gear Plot skills As you befriend Zevran and gain his approval, he will gain additional skills: Quotes * "Can you smell that? Like rotting flesh. Now if only you could find me a prostitute or two, a bowl of fish chowder and a corrupt politician, I'd really feel like I was home!" * "We all do our share of murdering around here, don't we?" * "(Sighs) And here I thought the Wonders of Thedas would be a whore house. Pity." * "You tend to get up to interesting things. You meet interesting people and then you kill them. I'm game to tag along, if you are." * "Now when was the last time I put my hand into a dark hole, ah, long story that." * (After a battle) We...are ridiculously awesome. * (Upon interrupting father Eirik's sermon in Haven) "Just once I'd like to walk into one of these places and discover a lively dance, or a drinking festival. Or an orgy. But alas, no." * "In truth,for a chance to be by your side I would storm the dark city itself. Never doubt it" * "What we are doing here...stopping the Blight. I can not think of anything I have ever done which is so worthy." Dialogue * Warden: Care to answer some questions? * Zevran: If they're dirty ones, certainly. Trivia * Writer Sheryl Chee has said that when going out for a drink Zevran would "insist on garnishing his with an orange slice and an umbrella." * Lead Writer, David Gaider described Zevran as "deceptively spicy salsa." * One of David Gaider's influences for Zevran was Spike from Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Lord Rochester from Plunkett & Macleane. * It has been suggested that some of Zevran's demeanor came from a 1970's-80s tv commercial (see Easter Eggs). However many aspects of his character and behaviour emulate Puss-in-Boots from the Dreamworks animated film Shrek 2, such as his accent, his love of leather boots, the fact he is an assassin sent by the King, how he offers his life in service after being allowed to live, and Puss is even called a "sleazy hit man" which is how Zevran is seen by others. * The quote during one of the possible endgames 'You meet interesting people and then you kill them' is a nod to the movie Full Metal Jacket in which the lead character mentions that he wanted "to meet interesting and stimulating people of an ancient culture... and kill them." * Zevran is mentioned in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove: he put Alistair in touch with Prince Claudio Valisti. Bugs * You can loot Zevran's invisible corpse even after he has joined your party so long as he is not one of the active four. * If you romance Zevran as a male Warden, the epilogue may refer to you as "the woman he loves". * When in a romance with Zevran and the conversation allows the choices "I want to discuss something personal" and then "Care to join me in my tent", there is a chance to gain an infinite amount of approval from Zevran. Invite him the first time and choose options that end the conversation without the love-making cutscene playing (i.e. "I was only joking, really. Just forget it." "Fine. Get in my tent. No more questions." "That's... not what I had in mind.") After the first invitation has failed, you can repeatedly ask him again and give the answers "Enough with the coy bit. Get in the tent," and then "That's... not what I had in mind." Each time you do you'll gain . However, if you ever trigger the love-making cutscene, you will lose these conversation options, though subsequent tent visits always net , so it's really not necessary to use this cheat. * Even with an imported Origins save in which he has been killed, Zevran appears in Dragon Age II. There is a fan fix; sadly, it merely activates a dead-Warden romance dialogue, and still does not stop him from hitting on Hawke. * There is one pivotal conversation, where if it ends with Zevran initiating a kiss (this kiss can happen publicly—it's nothing to do with the tent time), his romance will never update to love. * (v1.04) It is possible Zevran disappears from your party for good. This can happen during the confrontation with Taliesen. If you skip the dialogue too quickly, he will not join the fight and will disappear forever. There is no way to fix this, you'll need to reload your save. Gallery ZevranDAII.png|Zevran in Dragon Age II See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Companions Category:Elves Category:Rogues Category:Antivans Category:City elves Category:Antivan Crows